Debajo del Muérdago
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Oneshot Navideño 2011. ItaSasu. Nochebuena. Cada uno en una fiesta distinta, estás y no estás en un lugar. Aunque sea tarde, correr en la fría noche te acercará. Onegai, lee este fanfic en nochebuena/navidad mmmm ¿alguien me hará caso?


Hubo una persona que trató de acercarse a mí, de mil modos posibles. Lo tildé de Ridículo, porque veía una cursilería disfrazada en su forma de actuar cuando estábamos juntos. Aunque (como es usual en mí) sin caer en los vulgares insultos (hijo de p***, la c***** de tu… deja de r*****… etc), sé lo hice notar. Le hice notar lo ridículo que era, con palabras que iban de la ironía suave… a la más directas e hirientes palabras (ya sé, soy una Maldita. Por algo tengo fama de rompecorazones y hacen bien al decir "Yuki no Ohime"). Hn, pero díganme ¿Quién no piensa que los cumplidos pretenciosos de uno de tus amigos solamente deben tomarse como un juego impertinente? Eso pensé de él, lo vi como mi pesado segundo hermano mayor (unos meses mayor que mí, pero hermano mayor al fin LoL). Sin embargo, con su último gesto, se llevó (¿para mi desgracia?) una sonrisa real de mis labios. Por eso, la aridez de su bajo en combinación a la entonación de una canción que cantó exclusivamente para mí, entregándome un sentimiento por cada letra, hicieron que mis dedos flotaran en el teclado.

**DERECHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SINOPSIS:**

Nochebuena. Cada uno en una fiesta distinta, estás y no estás en un lugar. Aunque sea tarde, correr en la fría noche te acercará.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Escena condimentada! Y ¿mpreg?

**Nota de Autora:**

Por cada número que vean en paréntesis y negrita, ejemplo **(3)**, miren la nota final.

Los niños buenos se portan bien. No lean este fanfic hasta la Nochebuena del 2011, mmm ¿alguien me hará caso?

Edades: Itachi (22), Sasuke (17)

"_¡Baja un cambio!" me dijiste con la mirada ¿no me lo decías todos los días?_

_Mi complejo de Perfección… Te desesperaba, y sin embargo lo callabas. Detesté que lo hicieras._

_Y cuando te vi debajo del muérdago, en una venganza aleatoria… Riendo de un modo descarado, y deseando que te sintieras idiota, te dije "¡Ridículo, eres tétricamente ridículo!" _

_De la misma manera te reíste, pero tu sonrisa era sincera, me susurraste: "También me gustas; aunque no seas una persona imperfecta"_

_(Alegoría a la relación de _**"**_**F" & Tsumi**__)_

**Debajo del Muérdago**

**ItaSasu**

_A todas las personas que no llegarán a leer, a todas las personas que leerán._

_A él que cantó y aseguró que estaría conmigo por más de una Eternidad. _

_A todas las personas Feliz Navidad ´11. _

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde, Sasuke aceptó que el hecho de mirar el reloj no detendría el tiempo. Había estado, la semana entera o correctamente el mes diciembre, sin descansar un minuto. Días completos en el shopping, llevando objetos de todos los tamaños al colegio. Desde cera para limpiar el piso hasta un equipo de sonido. Los preparativos de la fiesta navideña lo mantuvieron ocupado, ni siquiera pudo comprar los regalos para sus amigos y eligió el último día antes de Navidad para hacerse de ellos.

Sasuke se tomó tres segundos para recuperarse, estaba agotado de ese ir y venir, revolver una tienda y entrar a otra sin encontrar un regalo que lo convenciera, mas no iba a descansar. Todo y absolutamente todo debía salir perfecto, incluido los tan esperados regalos. ¿Qué le faltaba? ¡Ah! ¡Algo para Sakura e Hinata! Itachi le había dicho que cuando no sabía que regalarle a una mujer, que le compre una cartera. Con esa idea, Sasuke entró a una tienda de carteras.

No lo admitiría, pero Sasuke estaba entusiasmado con la idea de Naruto. Esa sería su primera Navidad con sus amigos. ¡Sin la familia Uchiha! Nada de ponche, champagne y vinos caros. Nada de esas risas de hombres poderosos y engreídos. Nada de etiqueta ¡Dios, cómo odiaba la etiqueta! ¡No bailaría el aburrido vals con una de sus tías solteronas! No escucharía los consejos de uno de sus tíos. La fiesta con Naruto y los demás iba a ser mil veces mejor que la ceremonia de la familia Uchiha. Sí, a Sasuke le encantó armar su propia fiesta. Fue costoso convencer a su madre, pero ella accedió y persuadió a Fugaku de permitir que Sasuke hiciera una Navidad separada. La única condición era que saludara a sus familiares y luego se retiraría a las nueve y media de la noche. Al final no iba a perderse nada nuevo, ¿o sí?

—Itachi siempre hace su vida —concluyó Sasuke, seguro de que su hermano haría la suya, Itachi se iría de juerga con sus amigos y como cada año lo dejaría solo.

"_Solo… Miserablemente solo"_ Selamentó por dentro el Uchiha menor.

Itachi tenía privilegios, eso pensó Sasuke al cumplir los quince años. A Itachi no le exigían que se quedara a hacer el papel de hijo educado, porque supuestamente cada fiesta la pasaba con sus compañeros de trabajo y su jefe. Obviamente para Uchiha Fugaku la excusa de Itachi era una de las actitudes esperadas de un hombre que dedicaba su vida al trabajo. Sin embargo, desde que Sasuke recordaba, su hermano mayor no pasó una Navidad en casa. El último recuerdo que tenía de una Navidad con Itachi era de hace ocho años y eso hacía pensar a Sasuke que Itachi realmente poseía privilegios. De todos modos, muy en el fondo, Sasuke no podía culparlo, ¿quién querría comerse una cena en familia? ¡Con lo divertidos que eran los soberbios Uchihas! La fiesta siempre era en casa de Madara, Sasuke no tenía de otra que quedarse callado, escuchar al viejo fonógrafo de Madara tocar baladas y sonatas, y esperar que su tío se apiadara de él y le sugiriera descansar en una de las habitaciones de su mansión. Así era la llamada "Ceremonia Sacramental de los Uchiha", una reunión en que todos se hacían y devolvían elogios.

Decisivamente para Sasuke esa Navidad sería distinta y en adelante ya no estaría al pendiente de su familia, tal cual Itachi acostumbraba hacerlo. Su hermano mayor que hacía sus fiestas con sus amigos, ni lo notaría, ni se daría cuenta que Sasuke pasaría la Navidad con Naruto.

Las horas se fueron volando, y Sasuke volvió a su casa. Se cambió y salió junto a sus padres. Sasuke saludó a sus tíos. Todo iba tranquilamente y Sasuke ya miraba con una sonrisa el reloj de su muñeca. Pero, Itachi, para sorpresa de todos, apareció en medio de los aperitivos.

Itachi conversó un rato con su tío, después se entrevistó con los otros parientes. Mientras jugaba a ser cordial con ellos, le daba miradas furtivas a Sasuke. El adolescente notó el juego de Itachi, que sin mayores esfuerzos encajaba en el círculo familiar, pero él no iba a quedarse a averiguar los motivos de su hermano mayor. A Sasuke le daba igual que los ojos de Itachi estuvieron sobre él. Si Itachi quería hablarle, que se jodiera. Como vio que todos estaban complacidos de que Itachi Uchiha se uniera a la fiesta, Sasuke resolvió que era hora de irse. Solamente se despidió de su madre, deseándole una feliz fiesta. Luego abrió el armario del recibidor, tomó su abrigo negro y se lo puso, para afrontar helada noche.

Dio una onda exhalación y le echó una ojeada a las luces de la casa de Madara. Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo y caminó hacia las rejas negras que daban a la salida.

— ¿Ya te vas, otouto? —preguntó sereno.

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos, viendo por encima de su hombro izquierdo a su hermano. Él había salido al patio sin un tapado, Sasuke se preguntó si Itachi pretendía congelarse.

—Ya tengo al sustituto perfecto, ¿no? Si quisiste venir a ocupar mi lugar, es tu problema.

Él se rió, y sin dejar de reírse se orientó a los árboles. Itachi desapareció entre la penumbra de los arbustos, y sus prendas negras se confundieron en la noche. La poca iluminación que había allí, le nubló la vista a Sasuke, que extrañado miraba a su hermano oculto entre las sombras. Itachi le hizo una seña para que Sasuke se acercara a él. Aunque Sasuke dudó sobre sí ir, la curiosidad lo movió. Otra sonrisa apareció en los labios de Itachi y sus ojos se concentraron en lo que había arriba. El menor siguió la vista de su hermano, ahora que estaba cerca distinguió al viejo pino de Madara. Su tronco no gozaba de la salud de años anteriores, su madera había sufrido los primeros días de invierno y sus hojas aciculares eran de un color verde discontinuo, delataba la agonía de una enfermedad. La causa de debilidad del pino, estaba entre sus ramos. Miles de pequeños tallos incrustados en la corteza del pino, eran como manojos de lana dispersos en el árbol. Sasuke contó cuatro de esos parásitos, los escudriñó con cuidado, lo que al pino le faltaba de verde, lo conservaban esos arbustos. Sus hojas se veían notablemente verdes e incluso tenían unos frutos redondos.

Una suave sonrisa se plasmó en Itachi que ahora observaba cada expresión de su otouto. ¿No le insinuó lo que quería? Si ellos estaban debajo de esos arbustos era por una sola razón.

—Son… —musitó el adolescente y se atragantó con sus palabras.

Volviendo a sonreír, Itachi inclinó su cabeza. Sasuke miró directamente a los ojos de su hermano mayor. Tenía que ser una broma pesada, pero ¿desde cuándo Itachi había cogido ese hábito? Por mucho que lo dudara el que estaba bajo el muérdago y le pidió que se acercara era Itachi. ¿No era lo bastante grandecito para creer en eso? Solamente por burlarse fingió una toz, Sasuke veía en eso una pequeña venganza hacia Itachi.

— ¡Ridículo! ¡Es tan ridículo! Ni en joda, ni en joda me pondré al lado de esa cosa **(1)**. —Señaló con un dedo acusador al muérdago **(2)** más cercano—. Ni en joda me posaré bajo ese parásito.

— ¡Oh, Vamos! —insistió el mayor—. ¿A qué le temes? —apuntó en seguida.

No, Sasuke no le temía a nada. ¿Por qué temería? Elevó su rostro con autosuficiencia e intentó copiar los gestos de una persona ofendida; Itachi lo había desarmado y Sasuke no quiso reconocerlo.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Yo? El del problema eres tú, ¿qué no te das cuenta que ese juego es tan… tan… tan? —Aunque al comienzo recitó firmemente sus palabras, a mitad de camino se enredó solo.

Lo que Itachi había esperado era una vacilación de Sasuke, si bien al principio había actuado como un apático incrédulo. La actuación de Sasuke se caía en una sola respiración de él. No lo desaprovecharía, Itachi tomó el rostro de su hermano y deslizó sus dedos por sus frías mejillas. Sasuke lo miraba espantado, pero no hacía más que agitarse.

— ¿Tan qué? —cuestionó, tomando los flequillos de Sasuke con sus dedos.

Un cosquilleó corrió por su estómago y si esa broma seguía no habría vuelta a atrás. Sasuke, asustado de lo que pudiera ocurrir, retrocedió dos pasos.

— ¡Ridículo! Tú eres Ridículo, tétricamente ridículo por proponerme esta sandez de niñas —vociferó y colocó sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas.

Y después de lo que dijo, Itachi tendría que ofenderse. Pocas personas osaban llamarlo "Ridículo", tal vez se veía cursi, pero que se lo dijeran en la cara era algo inaceptable. Otros se verían ridículos ¡Itachi nunca se veía ridículo! Sin embargo, en vez de aprehender a su hermano, él le sonrió.

—También me gustas —Dejó ver, según su parecer, una situación incuestionable entre ellos. Él lo ama, al igual que Sasuke lo ama.

¿También? ¿Acaso Itachi presumía que Sasuke lo amaba? ¿Desde cuándo los insultos eran halagos? ¡Qué atrevido! Itachi es atrevido, ¿no? Entonces por qué su corazón daba tumbos. Las burlas iban demasiado lejos.

— No juegues conmigo, Itachi Uchiha —indicó en un helado suspiro.

Su hermano solamente decía su nombre entero, las veces que hablaba con seriedad y en las oportunidades que lo hacía, Itachi, sabía que Sasuke no soportaría una broma de él. ¿Cuál era la medida de la seriedad? Lo que Sasuke no entendió fue que Itachi estaba siendo cien veces más serio con él. Por eso, Itachi bajó los parpados y estiró su mano izquierda hacia su hermano menor.

—No juego contigo, Sasuke Uchiha —repuso Itachi y no quitó sus ojos de los de Sasuke.

Los brazos de Sasuke resbalaron por sus caderas, sus mejillas le ardían y su corazón ganaba un ritmo acelerado. Itachi debía haber dicho que era un juego, que le estaba haciendo una broma, y si no lo hizo éste era el momento para que se riera de la expresión de Sasuke. Pero la risa de Itachi nunca vino, y su mano todavía pedía por la de Sasuke. Éste no lo resistió y corrió sus ojos hacia el cielo oscuro. ¿Qué haría? ¿Acercaría su mano a la de Itachi? ¿Se ubicaría bajo las ramas de ese árbol de hojas oscuras? ¿Sus dedos tomarían los cabellos de Itachi y jalaría la cabeza de su hermano? ¿Itachi inclinaría su rostro para que sus bocas se unieran en un beso que ambos deseaban?

Pero Sasuke, ya había planeado una fiesta en la que no estaba incluido su hermano mayor. Y no tenía los minutos para jugar ese juego de Navidad. Los años le dieron la edad de diecisiete años, ya no era un bebé. Ya no creía ciegamente en las palabras de Uchiha Itachi.

— ¡Ah! Olvídalo. ¡No va a funcionar! —exclamó, desalentado el peliazul.

O no… no era el tiempo. Sasuke movió sus ojos de un costado al otro. No, si era tiempo, el problema era el tiempo. Pero no porque se iba a otra fiesta, tranquilamente podría llevar a Itachi ¿a quién le importaba lo que opinaran Naruto y Sakura? ¿A quién le interesaba que Ino se ofuscara porque Sasuke invitara a su hermano mayor? ¿Le incomodaría que Gaara se riera porque Itachi fuera su acompañante? ¿Le hastiaría que la tímida Hinata le preguntara por qué Itachi vino a con él?; juntos podrían divertirse y pasar una hermosa navidad entre hermanos y lo demás no contaría, porque deseaba estar con Itachi. Sasuke se bancaría las risas y bromas, incluso si éstas venían de Sabaku no Gaara e Hinata Hyuuga. No, ese no era problema, sino _el tiempo_ en que él había esperado a Itachi. ¿De qué sirvieron esas noches en desvela en que esperaba ser el primero en decirle "Feliz Navidad"? ¿De qué había servido ponerse los mejores vestidos y mostrar su mejor cara, si la persona a la que le dedicaba sus sonrisas no comía en la misma mesa que él? No… los años de la inocencia se fueron mucho antes de que Itachi lo notara. Quedarse con su hermano mayor, sería como olvidar que ya era un joven que pronto se graduaría y comenzaría una carrera universitaria. Y él ya sabía que no había milagros, no había magia, Papa Noel no existía y lo del muérdago solamente era una mentira en la que ni Hinata Hyuuga confiaba.

"_No va a funcionar porque hemos crecido… y no podemos creer en mitos extranjeros" _Pensó Sasuke y sus ojos se nublaron con sus sentimientos.

—No creo que sea como lo dices, otouto. No es que no vaya a funcionar, es que quieres que no funcione, Sasuke. Porque tú sabes... —enunció Itachi sin desesperarse, tomó el mentón de su hermano y corrió su boca sobre la oreja de Sasuke. Sus labios volaron sobre la piel caliente de Sasuke, le dio un suave beso en la oreja y susurró unas palabras que hicieron temblar al pequeño y luego con una melodía sensual agregó—: Tú sabes que es verdad.

Sasuke separó sus labios y sus ojos se fueron cayendo, las manos le temblaban, su cuerpo estaba doblándose como una hoja de otoño, que se arrullaba al ser pisada.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Mentiroso! —gritó encolerizado y empujó a Itachi.

El mayor arrugó su frente, estaba por coger una mano de Sasuke. Pero él salió corriendo hacia la calle, despacio oprimió sus dedos y desistió de correr tras su hermano. Itachi entendió que no vería a Sasuke hasta las últimas horas del veinticinco de diciembre y que nada conseguiría al seguirlo, porque para que el encanto se diera, Sasuke de buena gana tendría que sonreírle bajo el muérdago; y Sasuke ya había elegido irse con sus amigos, en vez de quedarse con él.

No había Misterio…

No había Magia…

No había nada tras el Muérdago.

El Muérdago sólo era una Planta Parásito.

**ItaSasu~~~Feliz Navidad 2011~~~ItaSasu**

A Neji no se le escapó que Naruto se animó a hablarle a su prima. Ino notó que Sakura se cansó de esperar a Sasuke y eligió a Rock Lee como compañero de baile. Sakura, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga, Ino, no se iría de la fiesta sin bailar con Uchiha Sasuke. A Shikamaru no se le escapó que Gaara tenía intenciones de emborrachar a Hyuuga Neji, aunque no estaba seguro si era para que todos se rieran de "el disciplinado Hyuuga" o si por el contrario buscaba una diversión más privada. A Shino le sorprendió que Tenten le invitara un ponche. Chouji y Kiba vieron a Sasuke dar vueltas y vueltas, el Uchiha parecía mirar nostálgico la puerta de salida. Hinata pescó a Sasuke escapando de las personas. Y a Naruto no se le escapó que Sasuke se encerró en los sanitarios.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Naruto, había notado que Sasuke estaba mucho más distante que lo normal.

—Tengo calor… —dijo y abrió el grifo para salpicarse la cara con agua fría _"¿Y si… funcionaba?_"—. Sólo dame un minuto… _"¿Itachi por fin iba a… besarme?"_

Naruto dio un gruñido y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—Ya te di una hora para que te encierres en el baño, Sasuke, ni siquiera te acercaste a saludar a nadie. Los chicos están preocupados. Tenemos que divertirnos, es Nochebuena. Vamos… —ordenó el rubio, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, luego tomó su mano y estiró de ésta, pero Sasuke se quedó quieto —. ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? —gritó confundido.

Uchiha se topó con los ojos claros de su compañero de clases, Naruto se veía enojado. Sasuke lo observó con desconcierto. ¿Cómo lo iba a saber? No tenía idea de cómo se sentía.

—No lo sé ¡No lo sé! Me siento…

— ¿Cómo un monje budista en una misa cristiana? —Se adelantó a las palabras de Sasuke, Naruto se rascó la cabeza y cuestionó—: No quieres estar aquí. ¿Verdad?

Los ojos se le abrieron y sus hombros se agitaron, el peliazul miró como corría el agua por el desagüe, podía oír perfectamente el sonido del agua cayendo por las cañerías, oía la respiración de Naruto y, aun más claro que todo lo demás, Sasuke escuchaba fuertemente el bombeó frenético de su propio corazón. No era miedo, no era emoción. Lo que tenía era un dolor en el corazón, le dolía estar en esa fiesta, pero no quería decírselo a su amigo. Le dolía sentir que deseaba fuertemente estar en otro lugar. Y no le fallaría a Naruto, porque evidentemente ya le había fallado a Itachi.

—Por supuesto que quiero ¿No ves que vine? —dijo tratando de aparentar felicidad.

Otro gruñido salió de la boca de Uzumaki. Con eso no alcanzaba, ¿de qué servía tener a Sasuke ante él, si Sasuke no estaba? Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Ino está desesperada por bailar contigo, ya rechazó tres veces a Kiba. Te será difícil irte sin bailar por lo menos doce canciones con ella —le hizo saber. Sasuke levantó una ceja, entonces Naruto agregó—: A tu izquierda hay una salida de emergencia. Si tienes un lugar al que ir… debes hacerlo en menos de ochenta minutos. Navidad está cerca.

Le llegó la advertencia de su amigo. El rubio realmente era su mejor amigo, él había entendido la indecisión del peliazul y le dio un consejo. Tras esto, Uzumaki salió del baño.

Sasuke se secó las manos con la camisa que llevaba puesta. Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos, en lo que una persona le susurraba:

"_Quieres que 'No Funcione', Sasuke. Es gracioso pero cuando tenías cinco años llorabas porque no querías que te dejara con mamá. En la Navidad de tus seis años fuimos a un santuario y me pediste que me sentara contigo bajo un árbol similar a éste, entonces besaste mi mejilla izquierda, me sonreíste y me hiciste jurar que con nadie más haría eso. Te pregunté por qué, y tu respuesta fue señalar el muérdago que estaba arriba de nuestras cabezas y explicaste que nosotros ya éramos Novios… Nunca supe quién te contó sobre el Muérdago, pero tú lo veías como un juego ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Qué ha cambiado? Porque tú sabes que no le tenías miedo, y ahora te siento aterrado de sólo verlo…" _

— ¡¿Miedo yo? ¡Por favor! —se rió nerviosamente, y las manos se le resbalaron del lavamanos, sus piernas se doblaron y él cayó al piso.

"_Tienes miedo de quererme. Temes ser besado por la persona de la que te has enamorado, otouto"_

—No, tal vez, sí sea Miedo… —admitió para sí Sasuke, un dolor se esparció en su interior y se derramó al exterior a través de sus orbes oscuros—. Tal vez… si estoy temblando. Tal vez… tú dices la verdad…

Sintiendo que sus ojos se mojaban, juntó sus manos en su cara. ¡Dios! ¡No había sentido en ello! ¿Él lloraba? ¿Él estaba llorando por Itachi Uchiha?

**ItaSasu~~~Feliz Navidad 2011~~~ItaSasu**

Fue subiendo los escalones del santuario. No terminaba de comprenderlo, ¿qué había sido lo que salió mal? Itachi ni en el peor de los casos se imaginaba que Sasuke lo tratara de "Ridículo" En realidad lo que veía era a Sasuke sonrojándose y tartamudeando como una quinceañera, entonces él lo tomaba de la cintura y le daba el beso. Unas palabras más y arrastraría a Sasuke a un dormitorio de Madara y por fin liberaría su excitación, Sasuke se quejaría por el dolor de ser penetrado y rogaría porque fuera suave. Itachi frenaría sus impulsos, ya estando completamente dentro de su otouto, lo cogería y Sasuke disfrutaría ser cogido. En algún momento, se derramaría en Sasuke… Sencillamente delicioso. Lástima que esas cosas sólo ocurrieran en la cabeza de Itachi.

—Ni sé por qué te traje —comentó y miró desconfiado a la corona de hojas verdes que sujetaba en la mano izquierda—. Sasuke dice que eres un parásito, ya. Por qué te hablo si ni entiendes de sentimientos —criticó a la planta.

Itachi tendría que acostumbrarse a perder, ¿no?

**ItaSasu~~~Feliz Navidad 2011~~~ItaSasu"**

Las calles estaban blancas, había nevado en la cuidad. Marcó el número de casa, nadie le atendió. Habrá realizado mínimo quince llamadas. Quería darle una sorpresa a su hermano mayor, por eso no lo llamó a él. Sasuke se desesperó y cruzó un semáforo y continuó con su trote.

Probó una vez más, y por un milagro divino Mikoto atendió. Sasuke fue al grano y le preguntó por Itachi.

—Nos dijo que iba a dar una vuelta, ¿te estás divirtiendo en…? —inquirió ella, pero el chico cortó la llamada.

No sabía porque, ahora lo agradecía, tenía en su celular el número de Kisame Hoshigaki. Lo llamó y le hizo la misma pregunta que a su madre.

— ¿Itachi-san? Aquí no está. Nos dijo que pasaría la Navidad con su "tonto hermano menor", ¿pasó algo…? —También le cortó a Kisame.

Itachi no estaba ni en su casa ni con sus amigos. ¿A dónde habría ido? _"Piensa, piensa"_ se dijo para sí, asustado miró su reloj y vio horrorizado que sólo contaba con una hora. _"¡El santuario!"_ Gritó para sus adentros. El santuario al que ellos solían ir un domingo de cada mes, no existía otro lugar en donde buscarlo.

Apretó sus manos en dos puños, una sonrisa de victoria afloró en su rostro. La corrida comenzó y no pararía. Tras diez minutos, Hizo una mueca. Sasuke sintió un dolor en la pierna, pero no interrumpió la carrera ¿Qué importaba si se le rompían los tendones? Si las piernas se le quebraban, usaría las manos y se arrastraría hasta llegar con Itachi. Su vientre besaría la vereda y asfalto, detenerse no era una opción.

Cuando paró, el chico tembló, solamente llevaba puesta una camisola blanca de algodón, un ajustado jean negro y una chalina de hilo en el cuello. A lo mejor tendría que pensar seriamente en olvidarse del look y empezar a vestirse de acuerdo al clima; ya que al escapar por la salida de emergencia, dejó el abrigo en la escuela. Sasuke olvidó el frio y se concentró con las escaleras ascendentes, una hilera de mil cien escalones de piedra. Ya no podía seguir, pero… ¿Si Itachi estaba arriba esperándolo? Sasuke no dudó y saltó dos escalones por cada paso. Finalmente fue premiado al ver el pórtico torii **(3)**. Se acercó a la fuente de agua cercana a la entrada y se enjuagó la boca y se lavó las manos. Ya estando limpió, tocó la campana para anunciarse antes los dioses, hizo mentalmente una oración corta y pasó el gigantesco torii.

Vio el santuario principal, las puertas de éste estaban cerradas. Por encima de ella había estatuas de figuras extrañas, pero con una seriedad que impone respeto. Sasuke caminó hacia la derecha, en dirección al acantilado. Entonces corrió, y se detuvo. Sus pies se detuvieron. El calor se le subió al cerebro.

Había llegado.

Agachó la cabeza, su espalda se fue curvando lentamente y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Había un sudor que humedeció sus cabellos, sus ojos parecían salirse de su cara. Su lengua tan seca como una esponja de baño olvidada en una esquina reseca. Sasuke respiró en un esternón que alertó a Itachi.

El Uchiha tenía la vista clavada en el cielo oscuro y sus manos se apoyaban en el muro empedrado. Desde allí veía perfectamente parte de la cuidad.

—Aniki… —susurró en un suspiro que formaba un halito.

Ahora sólo un abrazo de Itachi se le hacía vital para vivir. Esos abrazos perdidos, esa Navidad compartida que no recordaba… Quería acordarse de esa Navidad, aunque no existiría tal cosa… Quería fantasear con esas Navidades entintadas de la pintura llamada Felicidad. Su prioridad siempre fue estar ahí… junto a Itachi. Sacar el pincel que se remojaba en la lata de sentimientos sin expresar y enseñarle a su hermano mayor cada uno de esos colores envolventes, mostrarle las tonalidades del sentimentalismo.

Su corazón golpeó con fuerza, toda esa alegría por tenerlo cerca. Reconocer al amor era maravilloso.

Claro que escuchó esos pasos, escuchó el eco mudo de las pisadas de Sasuke en la interminable escalera de piedra. También escuchó el sonido de la campana. Ni el sacerdote ni las doncellas de santuario estaban en el santuario. ¿Además quien más que Sasuke tenía ese pisar estrepitoso? Navidad a unos minutos, sólo Sasuke podría _acordarse_ de él.

—Creí que estabas con tus amigos —indicó Itachi, en una voz apagada.

"_Siempre estuve aquí… Esperando que alguna vez llegaras, ¿extraño, no? Esperando que sucediera lo que no sucedería, y es Navidad, ¿hay lugar para el absurdo que te sorprenda y complazca?"_

—Yo pensé lo mismo… pero… no es así… Está mal… lo que hice, estuvo mal —se lamentó Sasuke, en cada palabra había un toque de desesperación. Respiró fuerte y soltó—: ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

"_Si es eso… Si has venido para acompañarme en Navidad… Entonces, no. No estoy enojado"_

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Algunos de sus cabellos volaron de su coleta. Su rostro estaba igual de calmado y sereno que la estatua del santuario—. Pensé que era un mentiroso, otouto. ¿A qué viniste?

Las ramas crujieron. Las hojas fueron zamarreadas. El viento silbó. Las ramas fueron agitadas por ese soplar. El corazón de Sasuke fue golpeado por cada silaba de Itachi. Se sentía mal, el abatimiento se expandió en su cuerpo. Lamentó haberle dicho Mentiroso, lamentó el haber usado esa excusa insincera.

Si había una mentira entre ellos, entonces esa mentira era la de Sasuke. El que mentía era él, no Itachi. El menor mintió al decir que no tuvo miedo, porque incluso en ese instante temía.

—Recordé… que no soy feliz en una fiesta que se viste de gris —reveló Sasuke, alguna respuesta le debía. El adolescente prefirió contestar con la verdad. Toda esa fiesta que sería colorida, para él carecía de colores. _"Recordé que tengo un hermano que es mi novio"_

—Deberías volver… —sugirió Itachi y le pareció tan farsante ¡Cómo si no le molestara que Sasuke escogiera a sus amigos en vez de a su viejo hermano! ¡Qué hipócrita! ¡Uchiha Itachi se moría de coraje al ver que Sasuke se fue con ellos! ¡Itachi reventaría de ira si ahora Sasuke se iba! ¡Dios santo, lo que su alma decía era no te atrevas a abandonarme! ¡Si has venido, no te apartes! ¡No aguantaría un segundo abandono! ¡No, Sasuke no volvería a alejarse! Porque sino Itachi se tiraría del acantilado.

Lo oía neutral. Sasuke miró la espalda de Itachi. Lo sentía lejano, como si una barrera de años los mantuviera separados uno del otro. Se desesperó y alzó la voz para decir:

— ¡No! Solamente necesité a una persona… Fui tonto, me perdí en una fiesta con quienes pretendí que quería estar… —Se erguió—, y no fue así… porque yo… sólo quería estar con una persona —susurró Sasuke, el corazón se le salía del pecho. No había corrido esos kilómetros para quedarse callado, no. Se sentía tonto, tan agitado, siguió—: ¿No es gracioso? Me pasé la semana comprando cualquier porquería… dándole importancia a lo material… Un mes planeando una fiesta a la que no fui, la Navidad que diseñé a mi modo, solo con mis amigos y sin papá ¡Creí que lo disfrutaría! ¡Pensé que hacer las cosas a mi manera me haría feliz! ¿Y qué pasó? Llegaste tú, me esperaste debajo del pino… Te dije que eras ridículo, ¿para sentirme seguro y adulto? ¡No! Lo hice porque no te perdoné que no estuvieras conmigo en las navidades pasadas; yo fui el ridículo, ya que no acepté tus palabras. Todo lo que me dijiste es verdad; yo, únicamente de idiota que soy, te llamé mentiroso… Y no es cierto, ya que recuerdo perfectamente el día que afirmé… "_eso"_ bajo el muérdago. Cuando estaba allá… Algo estaba mal, el hecho de estar ahí era ilógico —se rió despacio, y comenzó a toser de frio—. ¿Y ahora? Corrí sin siquiera saber por dónde buscarte… ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Dónde estás? Me jugué y vine al santuario. Te encontré, milagrosamente te encontré. Una sola cosa sé y es que en este momento puedo decir que me siento contento, porque te encontré.

Las más preciosas palabras, Sasuke reconoció que vino por él, dejando atrás una fiesta. Demasiada satisfacción, Itachi sintió un pequeño zumbido en su corazón y deseaba abrazar con fuerza a Sasuke, ahogarlo en un abrazo que no rompería a menos que Sasuke le suplicara que pare. Reírse de cómo las cosas cambiaban de una hora a otra, pues Sasuke decía que quería estar con él. Eso era tan… ¿Drástico? Únicamente para asegurarse, se dio la vuelta. Itachi lo miró con sus profundos ojos; deslizó la mano por su camisa negra y corrió su tapado negro hacia atrás. Escondido entre sus cabellos, los ojos de Sasuke le devolvían la mirada. Los pequeños ojos oscuros estaban inundados de ansiedad, tan rebosantes de un amor escondido en una coraza que fue derriba por el dolor de su corazón. Itachi advirtió el puro sentimiento de sus ojos, porque en ellos se revelaba lo que Sasuke realmente sentía. La mirada de Sasuke decía que quería a su aniki.

— ¿Quieres estar con tu hermano mayor en Navidad? —preguntó Itachi. Y qué distinto era Sasuke, disímil al Sasuke que rechazó la idea de pararse bajo el pino y que aseguró que estaría mejor con sus amigos—. ¿No prefieres una compañía distinta? Ir a la casa de Madara, por ejemplo… —mencionó, ya que allí se encontraba su familia. Lo natural sería que Sasuke estuviera sentado en una mesa rebosante de comida, al lado de sus tías y del árbol con sus luces tintineantes.

Itachi pretendió que Sasuke lo confesara, que admitiera que lo único que precisaba era a su hermano mayor y a nadie más que a él.

—Únicamente me importa nii-san —manifestó, su corazón no mentía—. Si niisan me lo permite, permaneceré a su lado por más de una Eternidad.

_Más de una Eternidad._

— ¿No quieres ir con Naruto-kun? —insistió.

Sasuke lanzó una risa incrédula. Organizó una fiesta para escaparse de su familia, y resultó que también huyó de esa fiesta con amigos. ¿Regresar con Naruto? El mismo Uzumaki fue el que le ayudó a escapar. Porque al final… Todo lo que Sasuke necesitó, estuvo frente a sus ojos y todos los años estuvo ahí. Sin embargo, el tiempo fue sembrando un miedo descabellado en él… Su corazón gritaba por dentro y como un niño volvía a pedir a las estrellas por su hermano mayor.

—No… En Navidad debo estar con la persona que amo —admitió Sasuke y ya temblaba, de frio y también de ansiedad.

Por fin estaba bien consigo mismo. Diciéndolo se sentía mejor. Solamente soñaba con una Navidad junto a Itachi. Toda su vida había fantaseado con entrelazar sus dedos con los de Itachi, apoyar su frente en el pecho de él y olvidarse del mundo. El tiempo preciado eran y serían los segundos en que estaba a solas con Itachi Uchiha.

Lo hubiera besado en ese instante, Itachi se habría lanzado a esos labios frescos que murmuraban por él. Sasuke pedía ser besado y sería un mal hermano mayor, si no lo besaba ahora. Pero reflexionó sobre ello, faltaba una cosa para que todo fuera realizado del modo debido.

—He pensado… ¿sabes? Ya que estás aquí —Hizo una pausa, y le dio la espalda, cosa que aturdió a Sasuke. Itachi se agachó y cogió un objeto del suelo—. Tú y yo somos hermanos, Sasuke —Miró por el costado y vio que Sasuke estaba confundido—. Al ser hermanos podríamos hacer de esto una _Navidad Fraternal_… —insinuó, levantándose para enfrentarlo.

Una corona de hojas raras, eso sostenía Itachi en sus manos. Sasuke lo miró totalmente desconcertado, e Itachi sonrió de un modo extraño, al tiempo que se fue acercando a pasos lentos. Ya estando delante de Sasuke, le dio un beso en la mejilla. El muchacho se tocó la zona en que fue besado, mientras que Itachi puso la corona de muérdago en la cabeza de su hermano menor. Había una antigua tradición sobre el muérdago, Itachi, soñando con un Milagro de Navidad, cortó las ramas de ese árbol e hizo una pequeña coronada, una que sólo cabría en la cabeza de Sasuke, una que solamente podría usar su hermano. Una parte del milagroso muérdago arriba de Sasuke, si la magia no se producía en ese instante, Itachi ya no esperaría nada de Navidad.

— ¿Aniki…? —musitó Sasuke, dudaba de lo que Itachi consideraba una Navidad fraternal.

Se hacía el desentendido. Sin embargo, un segmento de la conciencia de Sasuke, alucinaba con el próximo movimiento de Itachi. Su corazón latía con la fuerza de los palillos al golpear una batería. Cuando su hermano mayor levantó sus manos y las posó en cada uno de sus mejillas, Sasuke tembló. Itachi sintió lo helado que estaba, recién advirtió que su pequeño Sasuke se estaba muriendo de frio. Debía estar desesperado para salir sin el tapado, Itachi se enterneció por la evidente preocupación de su hermano menor. Quiso darle calor y frotó las mejillas del niño. De manera automática, Sasuke entreabrió su boca como si quisiera objetar algo, pero se quedó en silencio, dejando que su única reacción sea un humo suave que salió de sus fríos labios. Itachi observaba a Sasuke, cada vez más friolento. Todo el calor que Sasuke guardaba se concentraba en sus pómulos, ya trasformados en dos bellas manchas rosadas. Presionó esas mejillas, Sasuke se estremeció por la tibieza de las manos de Itachi. Una ligera sonrisa se deslizó por la cara de su hermano mayor, entonces muy lento éste se apoderó de la boca del más pequeño.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y mantuvo su boca ligeramente abierta, imitando cada movimiento de quien espera ser besado, como esas películas que había visto un millón de veces, tan cargadas de romanticismo, en que una jovencita se cautivaba por el beso de su amado. Sus estremecidas manos se encogieron y de un modo tan dulce escalaron al abrigo de Itachi. Se sujetó del brazo de éste, pronto un suave gemido salió de su garganta y fue acallado por su hermano mayor. Él que sintió esa boca como escarcha de invierno, juró que derretiría a la boca de nieve de Sasuke. Se degustaron y se probaron lentamente, no había prisas. Itachi se tomó todo el tiempo para empujar su lengua dentro de la boca de Sasuke, y cuando lo hizo, procuro ser amoroso y no apasionado, dado que el primer beso debía ser de amor. La pasión vendría después.

Se separaron para respirar. Mantuvieron la conexión de sus frentes, los dos exhalaban agitados. Sasuke miraba la nieve del suelo, e Itachi no despegaba sus ojos de los labios de su hermano. Volvió a presionar sus dedos contra la cara de Sasuke, tocarlo una vez no era suficiente… No con todo lo que había sufrido al esperarlo, lo necesitaba y quería que Sasuke estuviera al tanto de sus emociones. Exigió un segundo beso, Itachi saboreó la boca dulzona. Se apresuró empujar su lengua y forzar la abertura de los labios del niño, que de un modo tan dócil se dejó dominar. Poco a poco, Sasuke subió su brazo por el cuerpo del otro. Sus dedos se enredaron en las hebras oscuras, mientras que con su mano libre rozó el cuello de la camisa de Itachi. El peliazul intentó devolver la intensidad del beso, pero con cada avance que hacía, Itachi arremetía con fuerza.

Sus labios se encontraban y se desencontraban; comenzaban un beso y finalizaban otro beso. Para ellos esos toques eran deliciosos y no podían dejar de besarse. Todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué se habían negado?… ¿Por qué no se besaron antes?

¿Por qué no podían parar? Ambos se lo preguntaban mientras trataban de alargar cada roce de sus labios.

Inesperado… o… Esperado.

Planeado… o… Accidental.

Bajo el muérdago se produjo el Milagro e Itachi estaba dispuesto a ver hasta dónde llegaba la Magia de esa ramita. Cuando terminaron un beso, Itachi estaba convencido de que podría subirle un nivel a ese juego. ¡Por Dios! Sasuke se estaba congelando frente a sus ojos, los besos y abrazos no alcanzaban ¡Itachi tenía que darle todo el calor que pudiera o no se perdonaría que Sasuke se congelara! Rodeó la cintura del peliazul y lo empujó contra la pared del acantilado, esta acción sorprendió a Sasuke. Itachi sonrió al imaginar cómo iba darle _calor_ a su Sasuke, y empezó tirando de la chalina de hilo. Iba a seguir con la camisa, pero Sasuke lo miró preocupado.

—No te preocupes, no hay un alma… Los sacerdotes y las mikos **(4)** no están en el santuario, te lo aseguro. Todos están festejando. ¿No deberías hacer lo mismo? —sugirió Itachi en un tono juguetón, tomando las manos del chico.

— ¿Qué dices? —Su voz era tan débil, parecida a un canario sin canto.

Llevando las manos de Sasuke a su boca, Itachi depositó un beso en esos nudillos friolentos. Eligió la mano derecha de Sasuke para conducirla hacia su corazón, súbitamente sus ojos escarlatas se trasformaron en el deseo, logrando que Sasuke sintiera esa mirada de completa excitación. Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se iluminaron, de repente pareció entender la sugerencia. Volvió a sonrojarse, Sasuke no sabía si aceptar… Era demasiado, es decir ¿hacer esa monstruosidad en el templo? Sasuke no quería irse al infierno…

Itachi frotó la mano de Sasuke, y le dio besos cortos. A lo que Sasuke sonrió de un modo inseguro, no estaba convencido de la invitación de su aniki. Aunque si no era ahí y ahora ¿cuándo lo harían? ¿Cuándo volverían a tener una ocasión como esa? La magia era en Nochebuena y ya era Nochebuena. ¿Podría esperar a la siguiente Navidad?

Lo pensó y revolvió su cabeza, el menor no quería asentir rápido, quería hacerse valer y desear, quería hacerse rogar, digamos hacerse el "difícil". Pero también no quería negarle a Itachi ese… _Capricho_.

No quería irse al infierno.

Itachi analizó la reacción de Sasuke, el rostro que ha reflejado la vacilación _pura_. Puramente indecisión y puramente temeroso, Sasuke era todo eso. Itachi se mordió un labio al pensarlo, su hermano menor lo enloquecía. Y pensó que si Sasuke accedía en hacerlo en el santuario, el amor entre ellos sería bendecido.

Sasuke no quería irse al infierno.

¿O si quería irse al Infierno…?

Observó a Itachi, en busca de una respuesta correcta. Itachi había perdonado un primer rechazo, y le abrió los brazos como si ni él no hubiera actuado de modo reprochable. Y si Sasuke lo amaba… entonces había que dar una señal verdadera:

—Tómame, que sea en serio o no te lo perdono —fue lo que él expuso, una grácil fonética que enamoró a Itachi—. Si es una broma, si me estás mintiendo… Por favor, miénteme bien y por esta noche finge que eres mi novio.

Aquello era el Miedo en el estado más puro. Sasuke emitía un Miedo inagotable. Un poco tímido el chico, le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Sasuke… —llamó Itachi. El breve beso de Sasuke estaba cargado de temor, por supuesto que lo notó—. Entonces, si tienes miedo. Eres mucho más lindo de lo imaginé. Eres infinitamente adorable —Le tocó la cara y quiso darle tranquilidad con el habitual golpecito en la frente.

Los nervios transitaban en su sangre, el adolescente sonrió quedamente al ser sacudido por el dedo índice y mayor de Itachi. Aunque tembloroso Sasuke se animó a desnudarse. No rechazaría por segunda vez una oferta de su hermano mayor. No le cerraría las puertas al amor y lo demostró al desabotonarse el mismo la blanca camisa que cubría su pecho. La actitud de Sasuke sorprendió a Itachi, que no quitó los ojos de la camisa del pequeño.

—Mis sentimientos no mutaron… estos sentimientos y mi corazón son los que te amaron ayer, son los mismos que te dicen que no temas quererme y son los que te mostraran lo que tú eres en mi vida —recitó Itachi, cuan si fuera la oración sacramental de un cura en una misa navideña. Aunque en ese contexto, él no tenía nada de cura.

El pelilargo no permitiría que se arrepintiera. Las puertas del amor fueron abiertas, e Itachi que fue invitado, entraría sin dudarlo. Los sentimientos fueron soltados y ya flotaban en esa atmosfera que se iba haciendo aire de placer.

Sasuke corrió un poco su camisa y reveló su estómago plano y pálido en la penumbra de una noche oscura. Itachi se apresuró a tocarlo, ya conocía la piel de Sasuke. Dios, por meses enteros agradeció que Madara los invitara en verano a la piscina; gracias a eso pudo ver y analizar detalladamente el cuerpo de su hermano menor. Itachi corrió la mano por el abdomen del chico, siguiendo el recorrido por las costillas. Subió unos centímetros y encontró los pectorales del niño, planos pero con unos hermosos y rosados pezones. Ni su parte baja ni su pecho, revelaban un cuerpo trabajado. El único deporte que Sasuke practicaba era el ajedrez y, contando sus clases gimnasia de tres horas a la semana, evidentemente no desarrollaría una musculatura prominente. A Itachi no le molestaba eso, había encontrado fascinante el cuerpo de su hermano menor y estaba seguro de que no permitiría que Sasuke desarrollara músculos. Primeramente, porque así ya era precioso y en segundo lugar porque, los ukes debían ser débiles.

Pellizcó uno de los pezones, Sasuke chilló. Esto avivó el fuego de Itachi que se inclinó para lamer aquellos preciosos pezones rosaditos. Al principio Itachi solamente chupó la tetilla de Sasuke, pero se obsesionó con lo suavidad de ésta e incrustó sus dientes en esa zona. Sasuke trató de no inquietarse, pero dios era imposible olvidar que su hermano le daba mordiscos, más en un punto en donde era endemoniadamente sensible. Los gemidos de Sasuke resonaron en la cabeza de Itachi, lo que incentivó más a Itachi. Quería morderlo con fiereza, pero arruinaría la piel de su inmaculado Sasuke. Muy a su pesar, Itachi se tuvo que calmar dando leves mordeduras al pecho suave.

Sasuke dio varios suspiros, sus brazos se extendieron en la pared del acantilado. Aunque al comienzo se sintió incómodo por los mordiscos de su amante, ahora se sentía mejor. Gimió de calor… Gimió de placer. Itachi movió su boca hacia el cuello de Sasuke, ahí no se contuvo, cuidar las tetillas delicadas era una cosa, pero el cuello, bueno esa parte si iba a sufrir una mordedura. El menor gritó cuando la mandíbula del mayor se hundió en su carne. No fue la sensación más placentera, al contrario era dolorosa… los dos lo sabían, pero comprendían que esa sería una señal de amor. Itachi era el dueño de Sasuke y Sasuke ya no podría entregarse a alguien distinto de Itachi.

Con un poco de sangre en la boca, Itachi liberó a Sasuke de la tortura. Itachi ahora comprendía lo que debía sentir Sasori cuando éste decía no tener paciencia. Bien, Itachi estaba impaciente, impaciente por avanzar más en sus acciones. Había tantas cosas que anhelaba hacerle a Sasuke; muchas eran las cosas que le venían en mente, pero una de ellas primaba por sobre las otras; lo primordial era coger a Sasuke Uchiha de una puta vez.

—Date la vuelta —fue la orden de Itachi.

No dudó y obedeció. Sasuke flexionó sus brazos y apoyó sus manos en el muro de piedra. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que Itachi le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior. De un tirón le quitó las zapatillas y los mismo hizo con el jean y el bóxer de Sasuke. Entonces sintió los dedos de Itachi descender hasta su culo. Las manos se hicieron para tocar y precisamente para eso las usó Itachi, le dio unos masajes en la cola. El toque imprevisto perturbó a Sasuke, parte de su vida había pensado que él iba a ser el que tocara profanamente a una chica, la vida tenía sus vueltas y no era él quien _manoseaba_. Itachi se recostó sobre la espalda del más pequeño, presionando su entrepierna en el glúteo de Sasuke. Había una especie de pelota que rozó su trasero, Sasuke gimió por lo bajo. Llegó a escucharlo, él supo que su hermano menor lo sintió, él lo deseaba tanto como Sasuke. Frotándose contra los globos redondos, una sonrisa de excitación reapareció en la cara severa de Itachi.

—Te amo… —susurró en la oreja del adolescente.

Los ojos de Sasuke quedaron suspendidos en el aire, el choque de la respiración de Itachi le heló, llevándose consigo el poco calor que mantenía. ¿No era lo que anhelaba de él? Ya lo sabía ¿qué los gestos encendidos no poseían su propio lenguaje? ¿El escalamiento de las manos de Itachi no se lo manifestaban?; sin embargo que Itachi se lo dijera, que se lo dijera justamente en medio de las caricias, cambiaba todo. Sasuke quiso contestarle algo, y giró despacio la cabeza, notando que su hermano se había puesto de rodillas. ¿Qué planeaba hacer Itachi? El peliazul miró los cabellos negros de Itachi, en ese preciso instante sintió que algo húmedo se deslizó por su intimidad.

Apoyando una mano en cada nalga de su hermano, Itachi recorrió con su lengua el agujero de Sasuke. La punta de la lengua delineó el pequeño orificio. Sasuke solamente atinó a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, todo era tan condenadamente sucio. No sería correcto disfrutar de lo que le estaba haciendo Itachi. El chico sintió un lengüetazo en esa zona y gimió. Lo que hacían era malo… Muy Malo. ¡Pero le gustaba! A Sasuke le encantó la sensación que le dejaba la lengua de Itachi.

Nunca en su vida había saboreado algo tan rico. Si el culo de su hermano menor era delicioso, ¿qué podría decir de su leche? Solamente pensándolo, Itachi se convencía de que también debía probar ese manjar. Por el momento lo único que lo calmaba era gozar con el agujero por donde iba a meter su grueso y enorme pene. Eso fue desesperante… Itachi tenía que apresurar las cosas y darle a Sasuke su regalo de Navidad o no sería un buen hermano; y él había deseado por tanto tiempo ser el mejor hermano que Sasuke pudiera tener.

La lengua entró en su agujero y Sasuke resopló, ladeando de un lado a otro la cabeza, era tan delicioso e indecoroso. Abochornado, se agitó sin parar y la corona de su cabeza cayó al suelo. Itachi giró su lengua, y se aseguró de humedecer bien la entrada estrecha. Ya se hacía la idea de que sería todo un desafío pasar su grueso pene por el anillo de Sasuke.

Itachi se irguió y volvió a girar el cuerpo de Sasuke. El vapor salió de su garganta, lo que logró que Itachi recapacitara sobre sus acciones. Si seguía jugando, su pequeño hermano iba a sufrir de hipotermia. Le dio un beso en la mejilla tibia y luego se inclinó en la oreja del peliazul.

—Chupa… chúpame —mandó Itachi. Su voz era tan firme como la de un general ante un soldado inferior—. Chupa la polla de aniki o aniki se verá obligado a nalguearte por ser un niño malo.

Gimió, se quedó impactado por la orden ¡Dios santo! Obedecer a Itachi no era una mala opción, aunque ser nalgueado por Itachi Uchiha tampoco era una mala opción. El adolescente ya se veía agachado y con el pene de Itachi en su boca. También se imaginaba con el estómago encima del regazo de Itachi, y él dándole golpes en el culo desnudo de su pequeño hermano. Pero Sasuke era un niño obediente. Lentamente se arrodilló, sus mejillas se encendieron. Dio un gemido que simuló ser el maullido de un gato y con el dedo índice delineó el cierre del pantalón de Itachi. Estuvo dando giros lentos en esa zona, hasta que Itachi por si mismo abrió la cremallera y metió su mano en esa apertura y sacó a la luz un órgano largo y grueso.

Observó lo que estaba frente a sus inocentes ojos. Un pene hinchado, no estaba erecto pero estaba en proceso de pararse. Claro, Itachi también reaccionó y allí estaba la prueba. Con una mano indecisa, Sasuke acarició la punta de la erección de su hermano. Éste dio un resoplido de impaciencia, ¡necesitaba que el niño pusiera a trabajar su boca ya! Sasuke siguió tocando y tomó entre sus dedos los testículos. ¿Cómo iba a entrar eso en su boca? Ah… Sasuke adoraba los chupetines. Lo único que tenía que hacer era usar la imaginación y pensar que la polla de Itachi era un rico caramelo. Haciéndose esa imagen mental, el niño colocó sus labios de terciopelo sobre la punta del pene. Le dio un chupón rápido. No estaba convencido de tener una opinión, entonces lo chupó por segunda vez. Decidió que quería ver mejor lo que Itachi tenía para él, y desesperado aflojó el cinturón de cuero. Seguidamente desbotonó el pantalón negro que, junto a la ropa interior, cayó en los tobillos de Itachi, éste pisoteó sus ropas y las aventó lejos.

Ahora podía analizar detalladamente los genitales de Itachi, la polla gruesa y los rizos negros rodeando la base. Los testículos que colgaban detrás del pene. Tomó la base con la mano izquierda, se llevó todo a la boca y estuvo un buen tiempo lamiéndola. Si le gustó… tuvo que probarlo tres veces para saberlo.

Itachi colocó una mano en la cabeza del niño. Un gemido moderado se le escapó, la sensación de aquellos labios juguetones en su pene, era excitante. Sasuke lo sacó de su boca, para tener una mejor comodidad puso las dos manos en las caderas de Itachi. Se impulsó adelante, mientras que Itachi comenzó a sonreír de éxtasis. Hundió sus dedos en los finos cabellos del chico.

Nunca en sus más descabelladas pesadillas imaginó lo que se sentiría chupar a su hermano mayor. Chupó con fuerza y lo saboreó como el niño goloso que era. ¿Por qué tenía que ser jodidamente bueno? Deslizó su lengua de la punta a la base, y relamió los testículos de Itachi.

—Sasuke, maldito niño… tú no sabes lo que me… haces —gimoteó Itachi, sin dejar de ver los movimientos de su amante.

Eso fue suficiente para que Sasuke volviera a tragarse la polla. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Itachi, la vergüenza corrió por su cara y sus mejillas se pusieron del color de las fresas.

—Mierda… —murmuró el mayor, tirando con violencia de un puñado de pelos del chico.

Sasuke supo que era una puta. Eso no era lo pernicioso, lo infernal y lo que lo arrastraría al infierno era que había tenido una conexión íntimamente sexual con su hermano mayor… ¿Irse al infierno por chupar la polla de su aniki? ¿Ser arrastrado al infierno? Sasuke no sería arrastrado al infierno por esa simpleza… lo que iba arrastrarlo y hacerle rogar de misericordia, no era el diablo… ¡Era Itachi!

Aumentó los tirones en la cabellera del niño, y le indicó el ritmo de quería. Itachi empujó a Sasuke contra su erección y tiró de él violentamente. Ya veía el cielo, algo andaba mal en él, estaba ardiendo. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado al ritmo de Itachi e intentaba ir lento, entonces éste estrelló su pequeña cabeza contra la erección. Quiso protestar, pero en su lugar fue invadido por una sustancia caliente. Itachi eyaculó en un largo chorro que ahogó a Sasuke. Sus ojos lagrimearon de dolor y tosió, Sasuke se asfixió con el sabor amargo.

— ¡Así… que esto es lo que siente cuando tu hermano te la chupa! —balbuceó Itachi, soltando la cabeza de Sasuke.

Ya estando libre, se desplomó sobre sus piernas y escondió el rostro con sus mechones azules, las mejillas le ardían y en cierta medida se sentía sucio… Toda su boca estaba empapada de un caliente líquido blanco, el pecho se le subía estrepitosamente. Sasuke seguía consternado y corrió un dedo por sus labios. ¿Cómo se sentiría la misma leche de su boca en su culo?

Intentado normalizarse, Itachi inspiró fuertemente el aire helado. Su pene distendido, eliminaba gotitas en la nieve. Miró a Sasuke sacudiéndose, su trasero raspado en la nieve y él tratando de darse calor con sus brazos. Se inclinó y tomó la mano de Sasuke.

Dando suspiros, se levantó. La mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba congelado y la otra mitad tibia, y su boca… su boca había sido calentada. Deseaba que Itachi calentara su cuerpo. Itachi buscó los labios recubiertos en esperma, compartieron un beso feroz. Sasuke se aferró al cuello de Itachi, trayéndolo más cerca. Tuvieron que desconectarse y serenar la regularidad de sus latidos.

Itachi posó los dedos de su mano izquierda en los labios de su amante.

—Trágalos como hiciste abajo —le recordó.

Agarró la muñeca de Itachi y ensalivó tiernamente los tres dígitos. Mientras lo hacía no dejó de mirar anhelante a su hermano mayor. Itachi retiró su mano y colocó la otra mano en la cadera del muchacho. Metió el primer dedo en el trasero de Sasuke. Las cejas de él se contrajeron, pero no dijo nada. Claro que previno que la sensación de un dedo en su culo no sería la mejor de las sensaciones. Cuando Itachi rodó el dedo índice, Sasuke se convenció de que no era ni mínimamente agradable. Impaciente, el segundo dedo ingresó, a lo que Sasuke se sacudió y se sonrojó. Para Itachi Mordiéndose el labio, pretendió soportar el dolor agudo. Sin embargo, cuando el último dedo arremetió, los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron, gritó y se desvaneció en el pecho de Itachi. Derramó una lágrima en el tapado. Si todo era doloroso… ¿cómo aguantaría la intrusión del pene de Itachi? Y la respuesta vino en un flash cegador, Itachi había rozado un lugar especial en él. Tocó una zona sensitivamente placentera para Sasuke. Una sonrisa lujuriosa deambuló en Itachi, inmediatamente captó las reacciones de su hermano y movió sus largos dedos en el lugar que supuso se hallaba la próstata de su otouto. Sabía que estaba haciéndolo bien, ya que la erección de Sasuke se lo hizo entrever.

Sasuke fue incapaz de ocultar el placer, su miembro rozaba el de Itachi. La conexión de sus cuerpos le ayudó a calentarse y olvidarse del frio. Itachi pujó los dedos con insistencia, Sasuke derramó un poco de su esencia en la entrepierna de él. Quitó la mano del culo y miró decididamente a su hermano menor. Los ojos condensados de Sasuke le devolvieron la mirada. Itachi le quitó la camisola y la aventó junto a las zapatillas. Lamió la palma de su mano derecha y ordeñó su virilidad, mientras que Sasuke encogió sus hombros de escalofríos.

Sí… ¡Sasuke quería irse al infierno ya! Pero…

—Espera… Esto, esto… lo nuestro, durará… ¿Por más de una eternidad? —preguntó. La desconfianza no se evaporó, seguía ahí, provocándole otros miedos y esto se debía a que se había enamorado. No le bastaba tener el amor presente, necesitaba del amor futuro… y del futuro de ese futuro. Mucho más años, que Itachi le garantizará su amor después de la muerte, incluso cuando ya no pudiera sentir.

Él vio los miedos de su hermano. ¿Podía hacerle esa promesa? ¿Y qué pasaría con sus padres? Obviamente ellos no festejarían esa relación. Pero, ¿a quién le interesaba tener la bendición de sus padres? Fugaku gritaría y Mikoto lloraría, no habría manera de evitarlo. Siendo sensatos, lo natural sería que los separaran o que negaran ser sus progenitores. Itachi soportaría que su padre lo negara y que Mikoto lo desconociera. Sin embargo, separarse de Sasuke, eso no lo aguantaría. Miró a Sasuke y vio la cristalización en su mirada, lo abrazó de inmediato ¿A qué venía esa sensación de apego repentino?... Con sus brazos sujetó el cuerpo pequeño de Sasuke, no quería a Sasuke por un rato. Si el temor de Sasuke era acerca de la duración de esa relación, entonces Itachi le diría lo que él quería saber:

—Más… Nuestra relación permanecerá más que la Inmortal Eterna Eternidad —prometió, sellando el juramento con un beso en el cuello de Sasuke.

Aquella promesa se perfeccionó cuando Itachi volvió a clavar su dentadura en la piel del niño. Un gemido sonoro emitió Sasuke, la mordida no fue gentil y había una clara posesión en la fuerza de los dientes. Lamió la sangre dulce de Sasuke y se alejó del cuello. Le hizo unos mimos a la herida y presionó los hombros de su hermano menor. Luego de esa señal y viendo la intensidad de la mirada de Itachi, el peliazul se dio la vuelta. Sus palmas se apoyaron en el muro tupido, dobló su columna y separó sus piernas, concentrando su mente en pensamientos positivos. ¿Cuánto faltaba para Navidad? ¿Unos minutos? Observó las luces de la cuidad y se preguntó a qué hora vería los fuegos artificiales.

Sasuke no quería sentirse inquieto ni inseguro, por eso cerró sus ojos. Al hacerlo oyó el gruñido del cielo.

Le dio caricias al trasero redondo, extremadamente lento se acercó al orificio del chico. La punta de su virilidad atravesó el anillo de Sasuke, y lo fue abriendo como haría un expedicionario que se hace paso en la fiera selva. Precisamente eso era Itachi, un explorar de lugares desconocidos… Sasuke comenzó a retorcerse, su cuerpo naturalmente se negaba a recibir un intruso. Más cuando éste fuera de exagerado volumen. Pero a los ojos de Itachi el culo de Sasuke estaba chupando su polla, tan gustosamente como lo había mamado el propio Sasuke con su preciosa boquita. Decir que Sasuke no deseaba lo que estaba pasando, contradecía a lo que realmente pasaba. Por un lado yéndose adelante y gimoteando de dolor, por el otro elevando sus caderas y dándole el mejor ángulo para que su hermano mayor lo accediera.

Avanzó despacio, para Itachi era tortuoso ir lento, pero debía ir lento por Sasuke. La entrada de Sasuke se comprimía alrededor del pene. Cada uno sentía desfallecer, Itachi al retorcerse por ingresar y Sasuke al ver atravesado, convirtiendo aquel acto es una erótica tortura. Una vez que estaba dentro, él dio una respiración profunda. La virilidad de Itachi se había enterrado en las sagradas tierras de Sasuke. La carne del niño había sido rajada, y ya no se detendría. Una vez adentro, Itachi no pararía.

El primer copo de nieve cayó en su frente, Sasuke entreabrió sus ojos y sintió la caída de la nieve en su frente.

Itachi traspiró de las axilas, en su abdomen, en cada parte de su cuerpo sudaba y se arrepintió de no haberse quitado el abrigo. De ningún modo iba a quitar sus garras de las caderas delicadas de su otouto.

— ¿Qué sientes? —preguntó en un ronco gemido de placer.

—Dolor… —tartamudeó, sintiendo la textura de la camisa de seda en la espalda.

—Es normal —respondió él, con una voz cargada de deseo.

Sasuke sonrió trémulamente, eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Los dolores de ser invadido no se irán en tres segundos. Pero ese dolor era un dolor placentero… un dolor absolutamente hermoso, ya que Itachi había entrado en él y las bolas de Itachi rozaron su culo. La copitos blancos eran el condimento de una nochebuena perfecta.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos que te sientas bien? —sugirió.

Con una lenta delicadez, salió de Sasuke y volvió a entrar. Besó la nuca del chico y aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos. Los ruidos de petardos aparecieron de poco, pero para Sasuke solamente existía Itachi y no oyó otra cosa que la respiración ronca de él. No sintió otra cosa, que el tacto de él…

—Por favor… hazlo de nuevo —rogó el menor.

Itachi cumplió. Retiró su pene de la entrada de Sasuke y de inmediato lo metió. Poco a poco la agonía que atormentó al menor, fue olvidada. Era el momento de la lujuria y dejarse llevar. Ambos sudaron. Se encontraban y se desencontraban, en un vaivén exquisito. Los copos siguieron bajando del cielo oscuro, pero se evaporaban al caer en sus cuerpos. La nieve del piso se hacía agua en los pies de ellos, Sasuke ya no tenía frio… Tenía calor, un extremo calor.

Sí… Sasuke quería Pecar en Navidad.

Itachi sonrió triunfantemente. Su polla estaba siendo exprimida como una naranja a lo que se pretende sacar el jugo… Delicioso jugo, el culo de Sasuke era goloso, ya que estrujaba la polla de Itachi para que su jugo choreara. Qué niño más travieso.

Sí… Itachi quería que Sasuke pecara con él.

Presionó firmemente las caderas de su amante, y corrió sus labios en la espalda sudada de él.

Había tanto calor. Un exagerado calor en esa zona en que sus cuerpos estaban unidos. Ya eran uno, porque ellos fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

Los jadeos codiciosos que salían de la boca de Sasuke, enloquecían a Itachi. Por su parte, Sasuke moría en cada arremetida de Itachi.

Agarró la polla de su hermano menor, deslizó su mano desde la cabeza del pene hasta rozar los testículos. Exprimió la excitación de Sasuke, haciendo que el pequeño gruñera.

—Aniki no puedo… me voy, me voy…—jadeó Sasuke. Todo lo que decía le parecía incoherente, se iba, pero no sabía a dónde se iba.

Itachi si sabía a dónde se iba… y apretó con fuerza el pene del chico, en unos segundos sintió que algo espeso se derramó en su mano. Sasuke había eyaculado, Itachi soltó el pene fláccido y con esa misma mano metió los dedos en la boca de Sasuke. Éste lamió el sabor de su sexo, y decidió que prefería la leche de Itachi que la suya. Era mucho más excitante tragar el semen jugoso de su aniki.

—Me parece que me corro —llegó a murmurar Itachi.

El más joven tembló ante el anuncio. Las pupilas se le ensanchaban, respiró torpemente y sujetó fieramente las caderas de Sasuke. Dios, no permitía que Sasuke se separara de él. Tenía que darle una cuota de frenesí. Dos golpes profundos e Itachi se quedó rígido con la boca abierta, un poco de baba goteó en el hombro desnudo de Sasuke. También él abrió la mandíbula, Itachi lo había informado y en unos segundos Sasuke sintió la semilla de su hermano correr en sus entrañas.

Sí… Sasuke deseó cada una de las cosas que hicieron y no lamentó que Itachi se derramara en su interior.

Sí… Itachi deseó a Sasuke, desde la vez que el niño afirmó ser su novio, Itachi sabía lo que hacía y era consciente de que tuvo relaciones sexuales en un santuario, y lo más grave que eyaculó dentro de su misma sangre y apellido.

No… No había nada de malo en esas acciones. No había nada malo en amar.

Sí… Ellos sonrieron.

Y con la misma magia que empezaron, terminaron las muestras de Amor de los hermanos.

Estaban sucios, pero seguía nevando y limpiarse en esas condiciones sería insensato. Itachi se apresuró a ponerle la camisa a Sasuke, la chalina estaba tapada de nieva y prefirió dejarla tirada. Él podía aguantar el frio, por eso se quitó el tapado de paño y lo puso en los hombros de su otouto. Luego buscó el jean de Sasuke y le ayudó a ponérselo. Sasuke rápido se calzó las zapatillas, simultáneamente el mayor se vistió rápido. Itachi cerró el abrigo de Sasuke y lo abrazó fuertemente. Repartió besos en cada parte del rostro de Sasuke. Estaba tan feliz, Sasuke era suyo, íntegramente suyo.

—Tengo la impresión de que con este Pecado, le arruinamos el cumpleaños a Jesucristo —se rió de modo escéptico.

Se quedó pensando en el comentario. Para Sasuke el cristianismo era asunto serio, obviamente lo que Itachi y él hicieron era tan… ¡Hermoso! Sasuke negó con la cabeza, si le pareció bello el haber sido penetrado por Itachi, pero esa sensación de que realizaron un acto prohibido, le hacía sentir incomodo. Algún día se acostumbraría a eso, de todos modos como dijo Itachi si le cagaron el cumpleaños a Cristo, nada podía hacer para regresar al tiempo… Y aunque lo hicieran seguramente, nada cambiaría. Sasuke volvería a dejar que las manos de Itachi recorrieran su cuerpo, permitiría que su hermano mayor lo cogiera. ¿Si no por qué había corrido esos kilómetros? ¿Para jugar a las muñecas con Itachi? Sí había ido para "jugar a las muñecas". Volvió a agitar su cabeza, _"He venido por amor…"_ pensó _"y de paso ofreciste tu culo, sólo te falto chupársela a Itachi… espera… también se la chupaste" _Sasuke se dio unos golpes en la cabeza.

El cielo era un espectáculo. Esa Navidad, los compañeros de Itachi habían elegido la casa de Kakuzu para festejar. Al ver miles de luces coloridas provenientes del sur, Itachi se preguntó si el alboroto vendría de la casa de Kakuzu. Recordó que Deidara gastaba miles de yenes en pirotecnia, era seguro que la mitad de esas luces eran de Deidara. _"Habrán tirado la casa por la ventana, pobre Kakuzu" _pensó Itachi.

— ¿Es Navidad, aniki? —preguntó Sasuke, viendo los miles de fuegos artificiales.

—No exactamente. —Tomó el rostro abochornado de su hermano menor y la sostuvo con sus dos manos—. Es Navidad en tus ojos, congregación de todas las felicidades—perfeccionó sus pensamientos con esa afirmación que acaloró a su amado.

Sasuke fue colgando su brazo izquierdo por el cuello de Itachi, y se impulsó hacia él, con sus pies en puntillas, logrando fundir su boca en la Itachi. La invitación a esa ceremonia le fue enviada a tiempo, Sasuke pudo llegar a diluir cada sentimiento escondido y no fue necesaria la melodía de una canción para hacer de ello un instante placentero, tampoco fue esencial la cena propia de Navidad ni menos importaba que no hubiera un regalo. Estar con la persona que amaba era lo único que a Itachi le afectaba, Sasuke había venido hacia él cuando comenzaba a dudar del misterio detrás del muérdago. Pero, era verdad, debajo el muérdago los sentimientos más profundos eran revelados.

—Me pregunto… —La indecisión de Itachi, sorprendió a Sasuke que lo observó impaciente. A Itachi se le iluminó la cara y continuó—. Me pregunto si ahora que te besado, si ahora que he estado dentro de ti… que todavía estoy dentro —A Sasuke le dio un escalofrío, Itachi se hubo vaciado en él pero eso qué tenía que ver. ¿Porqué Itachi se reía?—. ¿Estarás embarazado? **(2 BIS)**

Las mejillas de Sasuke intensificaron su color, ruborizado al extremo no entendía al hombre que tenía como hermano. ¡Era un impúdico inmoral incestuoso!

— ¡Aniki! —prorrumpió.

No le cabía en la cabeza el humor con el que se manejaba Itachi y tenía decidido que acabaría con esa característica de él. Si Itachi pretendía tener una cita con Sasuke, debía cambiar, pero no después. ¡Debía cambiar de actitud ya!

Pero Sasuke no estaba enojado… No lo estaría nunca, ya que Itachi, descontando las burlas, había demostrado el amor incondicional que guardaba solamente para él. Eso era lo único que contaba. Las otras nimiedades las llevaría adelante.

Enamorado de esas cursilerías que decía odiar, Sasuke tomó en sus manos la corona del muérdago y lo olfateó. Había en esas hojas un olor a frescura, había demasiado amor en esa planta. Y no era un parásito, aquel que dijera que el muérdago era un parásito, pues… No conocía el Amor.

Lástima que Sasuke se decidiera a _perdonar_ una injuria de Itachi, ya que a éste evidentemente no le importaba que lo hiciera:

—Cálmate, sabes que no me iré —aseguró al ver que su hermano sujetaba fuertemente la corona; entendió sus nuevos temores y realzó la voz para que confiará—: Voy a responder por lo que hice, por lo que hicimos, por cada una de las cosas que te hice, ya que eres mi novio —Esto provocó que Sasuke tirara la corona. Sin embargo, Itachi seguía siendo Itachi, por eso remató su promesa con esta frase—: Voy a cumplirte, incluso si quedas embarazado.

Una sonrisa sardónica apareció bajo su cara iluminada, sin darle tiempo a enojos tardíos, Itachi tomó por la cintura a su hermano. En seguida juntó su boca se asentó en la de Sasuke. Un nuevo beso, con el muérdago tirado en el suelo.

Sasuke intentó discutir, sin embargo la lengua de Itachi se lo impidió y allí naufragó cualquier tipo de reclamo.

Tal vez… Sasuke, si estaba enojado.

Pero Itachi era excelente en materia de besos. Imposible le sería no rendirse, Sasuke correspondió al toque y se desparramó en los brazos de su amado hermano.

Tal vez, Sasuke estaba enojado. Tal vez… Tal vez no.

**~FIN~**

**Notas:**

Hice un breve listado de cosillas que se nombran en el oneshot, quizás alguno/a no las conoce y en consecuencia querrá saber a qué me refiero. Por cualquier otra duda me preguntan, recuerden que también soy Humana y me equivoco (y me equivocaré) como todas/os.

**1-Muérdago:** El Muérdago (_Viscum album_) es una planta semiparásita de árboles como encinas, pinos, manzanos o robles. El muérdago desarrolla brotes chupadores que penetran la corteza del árbol huésped (el árbol que parasita). Se lo considera semiparásito, porque es capaz de sintetizar parte de su alimentación con la energía solar. Esta planta parasita las ramas de los árboles, como si fuera una rama más, y crece en manojos en los troncos.

**2-Debajo del Muérdago: **La tradición navideña dice que aquella mujer (o el Uke según mi parecer IoI) que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago en Nochebuena encontrará el amor que busca o conservará el que ya tiene.** 2 BIS. **Si se trata de una pareja, será obsequiada con el don de la fertilidad. De esto último, Itachi deduce que Sasuke _podría_ quedar embarazado. Ya conocen mi humor. Lo puse para reírme un poco. Y no es que pudiera existir mpreg en una posible continuación… (¿?) Eto, es un país libre, ¿quién sabe?

**3- Torii: **Un santuario sintoísta es reconocido por el _torii_, que es el pórtico de la entrada del mismo. Éste suele ser de color rojo y blanco (los colores rituales masculino y femenino). Si bien lo usual es que sean de madera, también hay torii de piedra (obvio que estos no están pintados)

**4- Miko:** Doncellas del santuario sintoísta. Ellas asisten al sacerdote en las ceremonias.

**Tsu: **¿Navidad? En lo personal, le tuve un cariño descomunal a esa fecha (Aún era cristiana). Al correr los años, noté que no había límites para mis caprichos y que en mi particular caso todos los días era "Navidad" (padres que compensan ausencias con regalos regios), tuve mis arranques de digamos "Grinch" ¿de qué? Mmm es difícil de explicar. Por cosas de la vida (o debería decir mi vida) creo que (más allá de la religión que una/o siga) Navidad ha de ser una fecha en la que debemos estar con aquella (as) persona (as) especial (les). Este fanfic refleja ese pensamiento. Tal vez no sea lo que ideé y me sienta enojada conmigo por no haber terminado el fic original de la Navidad pasada, pero aquí estoy ¿deshou?

**Dei: **No le den importancia a los regalos o a esa fiesta soñada con miles de variados platos. La consigna de Tsu en esta Navidad, es que corran al lugar al que pertenecen… ya que la felicidad se logra al compartirla con nuestra persona especial!

**Tsu: **Como creo que (vos) estás leyendo en la fecha exacta ¡Feliz Navidad 2011 para ti! ¡Feliz Navidad a quien disfrutó leyendo, a quien pasó por este pequeñísimo rincón sideral…! Si te gustó escríbeme un review y dime "Gracias por tu regalo, Tsumi-chan/Tau (como prefieran)" Y si desenvolviste tu regalo antes de Navidad… Huh niña/o mala/o. Eto ¿Qué le decimos, Dei-chan?

**Dei:** Uh! Si leíste antes, sé responsable y admite tu culpa con un review y di "Sí, yo lo hice, Tsu-chan. Abrí mi regalo antes de Navidad hahahahahahahahahahaha"!"

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi, Matta Ashita._


End file.
